Confissões
by rafap
Summary: ONESHOT. Booth tem algo para dizer a Brennan. Qual será a reação dela?  Resumo ruim, juro que a estória é melhor!


**Confissões**

Uma oneshot de Bones, escrita por Rafaela Pereira em um momento de tédio enquanto ela deveria estar estudando História do Brasil.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, infelizmente. Se pertencesse, Brennan e Booth estariam casados e com 100 filhos :)

1. Ah, essa é a **primeira** estória que eu posto aqui no Fanfiction. Então **POR FAVOR, comente** dizendo o que achou. Comentários me incentivam, e eu realmente quero saber a sua opinião sobre minha estória.  
2. Fic bem curta, desculpe por isso. Mas em minha defesa, no caderno em que eu escrevi deram quatro páginas. E era um caderno grande, ok?  
3. Espero que gostem! :D

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

Era um domingo à noite. As ruas estavam vazias, exceto por uma única pessoa. Temperance Brennan estava sentada na calçada do Royal Diner, tentando pôr seus pensamentos em ordem.  
Ela estava atordoada desde que ouvira a mensagem que Booth havia deixado em sua secretária eletrônica. Ela sabia do que se tratava, mas não estava pronta para encarar a verdade. Não agora.

xxx

***Flashback ON***

Brennan chegou em casa cansada após horas de trabalho no Jeffersonian. Esqueletos do século XIX haviam sido encontrados durante uma escavação, e cabia a ela identificar e descobrir a causa da morte dos mesmos. Nada fora do usual.  
Ela largou as chaves na mesa da sala, e tirou o casaco enquanto ouvia suas mensagens. A primeira era de sua editora, perguntando como o novo livro estava indo. A segunda era de Booth. E ao ouvir a voz do parceiro, ela parou o que estava fazendo para escutá-lo atentamente.  
_"Bones, sou eu. Não dá mais para continuar assim, e você sabe do que estou falando. Pare de ignorar o que está acontecendo, você sabe que somos mais que 'apenas parceiros'. Bom, eu estou indo aí. Te vejo em meia hora." _Click.  
Brennan olhou para o relógio rapidamente e viu que ainda tinha alguns minutos até que Booth chegasse. Ela pegou o casaco recém-tirado e as chaves do carro. Precisava sair.

***Flashback OFF***

xxx

Alguns minutos haviam se passado. Brennan presumiu que Booth teria voltado para seu apartamento, não tendo a encontrado. Levantou-se e andou em direção ao carro, decidida a voltar para casa.

A antropóloga abriu a porta e entrou. Fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro de frustração.  
— Alguma hora você teria de voltar, Bones.  
Brennan abriu os olhos de supetão, assustada por ter ouvido a conhecida voz do parceiro. Booth estava sentado no sofá. Parecia confortável, com o queixo apoiado nas mãos e as pernas cruzadas.  
— Como... Como você entrou aqui? — ela perguntou, evitando seu olhar.  
— Chave reserva. Você precisa escondê-la em um lugar melhor, Bones. Já pensou se algum maníaco a acha? — o agente falou, enquanto tirava a chave do bolso e a colocava no centro.  
— Oh. — foi tudo o que ela conseguiu emitir.  
— Bones, temos que conversar. — ele pronunciou as palavras devagar, mas ela mantia o olhar fixo na chave. Booth achou melhor continuar, antes que perdesse a coragem de falar o que há muito vinha mantendo para si mesmo.  
— Eu não sei muito bem como falar isso, mas estou tentando. Deus sabe que estou tentando. Bones, eu gosto de você. E não diga que você nunca percebeu, pois eu _sei_ que você percebeu. Eu tentei negar meus sentimentos, achei que estava confundindo as coisas. Mas agora eu sei que não estava. Você é teimosa e cabeça-dura. Mas também é sincera e se importa com os outros. Não sei como, mas acabei me apaixonando por você. Não somos apenas parceiros. Não _quero_ que sejamos apenas parceiros. Eu quero mais. E, mais importante que isso, eu quero que você também queira.  
Brennan estava sem palavras. Ela sentia o olhar intenso de Booth, porém continuava a olhar a chave fixamente.  
— Bones, olhe para mim. — o agente falou, com um certo nervosismo em sua voz. Quando a parceira não o olhou, ele repetiu.  
— Temperance. Olhe para mim.  
A antropóloga olhou para o agente pela primeira vez desde que entrara em casa, Ela apenas fitou seus olhos castanhos, e percebeu que o sentimento era mútuo. Porém, permaneceu em silêncio. Booth tomou seu silêncio como uma resposta negativa e se levantou, andando em direção à porta.  
— Eu... Eu não devia ter vindo. Me desculpe.  
— Ela continuava a fitá-lo, ainda calada. Foi só quando ele já estava com a mão na maçaneta que ela encontrou forças para dizer algo.  
— Eu quero.  
— O-o quê? — Booth se virou em um movimento veloz, procurando o olhar da parceira. — O que você disse?  
— Eu quero, Booth. Eu quero que sejamos mais que apenas parceiros.  
Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Booth, e Brennan não pôde evitar sorrir também. Ele andou calmamente até onde a antropóloga estava, pôs a mão em seu rosto e delicadamente acariciou sua bochecha rosada.  
— Eu esperei tanto por isso, Bones. — ele falou, enquanto pousava sua testa contra a dela.  
Ela não respondeu, apenas o beijou nos lábios. Foi um beijo suave, delicado, que fez Booth sorrir.  
— Você sabe o que isso significa, não é? Estamos em um relacionamento. Podemos ser aquele casal pegajoso que ninguém gosta.  
Brennan riu, surpresa por adorar a ideia de estar em um relacionamento com Booth.  
— Tenho certeza que Angela vai adorar saber disso. — ela falou, em meio a risos.  
Booth olhou para a mulher que ria em sua frente. Ela a olhou com carinho. Ela era a _sua_ Bones.  
— Deus, Bones! Eu amo você. — ele falou, não muito antes de puxá-la para um beijo. Este fora mais intenso, mais apaixonado. Brennan correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, e entristeceu-se quando se separaram.  
— Não sei o que Deus têm a ver com isso, mas eu também amo você.  
Booth sorriu. Ali estava Temperance Brennan, dizendo que também o amava. Ambos sabiam que aquele seria o primeiro de muitos "eu te amo". Brennan juntou-se a Booth em seu sorriso. Eles finalmente estavam juntos, e só isso importava naquele momento.

—**FIM****—**

**

* * *

**Então, é isso. Minha intenção era escrever uma fanfic fofa, espero ter atingido meu objetivo. Se não atingi, pelo menos eu tentei.  
À propósito, eu tenho uma outra estória em andamento. Envolve B&B adolescentes e um bebê. Mas só postarei dependendo da reação de vocês com essa oneshot.  
Enfim, deixe sua opinião clicando em review! :D


End file.
